


Treacle tart

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drabble, F/F, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes go on a late night trip to the kitchens.





	Treacle tart

Marlene McKinnon looked over her shoulder. “Come on, this way,” she laughed, summoning the girl behind her to follow. “It’s not far.”

Dorcas struggled to keep up. “Where are we going?”

“To the kitchens, of course! Don’t you feel like a late night snack?” She lowered her voice. “They have treacle tart …”

Dorcas grinned, a wide cheeky grin that lit up her face. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Five minutes later they were in a classroom nearby, hoping no one would hear them or interrupt them. “It’s fresh, too,” Dorcas said. “Still warm from the oven.”

Marlene giggled. “I told you the house elves were always happy to help. Here.” And she picked up a slice of tart and fed it to Dorcas, letting her take her time with the sweet centre.

“It’s good,” Dorcas said. “You should have some.”

Marlene smiled. “Okay.” And she leant in to kiss Dorcas, making sure to taste her whole mouth, and finishing by licking the crumbs from her lips.

“You’re right,” she said, a smile crossing her lips as Dorcas pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. “It definitely is good.”


End file.
